A Lesson in Friendship
by 2028
Summary: One-shot to A Lesson in Vengeance(5.7). Arthur's reaction to the accusation against Merlin.


This is a missing scene from A Lesson in Vengeance(5.7). The italicized parts are quotes or stage directions from the episode and I lay no claim to their originality. In lieu of this disclaimer, I am tempted to forego my usual ones but I have no great interest in being sued so…

1.I don't nor will I ever, own anything related to the Merlin tv show.

2.I believe this story is believably in character, just more of the usual Merlin Arthur interactions.

In case the summary above didn't make it clear, huge spoilers for A Lesson in Vengeance(5.7).

* * *

The sun came in through the open window and I squirted through my heavy eyelids. My eyes adjusted and I opened them more to reveal several people standing in my room staring at me. Gwen looked specifically concerned, her eyes turning bright when she met mine. I blinked in confusion and tried to move into an upright position. Gaius and Gwaine moved to help me and I found I was too tired to shrug them off. They too looked me with careful eyes and I tried to remember what had happened that warranted such concern. I took a deep breath and it flooded my chest with a dull pain. It triggered a memory of a blurry voice, more murmuring around me.

I shook my head and bright flashed covered my vision. I decided not to do that again.

"Sire?" Gwaine questioned.

"What happened?" I asked.

Gaius took a step forward and touched my forehead. I wanted to pull away, but the relief in his face stopped me.

"Why do you all look so relieved?" I asked them, confused as to why they all were acting I had come back from the dead.

Gwaine avoided my eyes and tears started to slip down Gwen's face.

"Do you remember what happened, Sire?"

That struck me as an odd question; as far as I could tell, nothing worth mentioning could have happened between dinner last night and this morning, but then again I did have an armed guard in my chambers, so something must have happened. Gwen usually didn't cry first thing in the morning.

"Gwen and I ate dinner last night and then…" I thought and I remember eating dinner, I remember Merlin not being there, I remember toasting with Gwen and then...nothing. I grimaced and thought harder. How do I not remember anything after that? And where is Merlin?

"Where is Merlin?"

Gwen made a sound in the back of her throat and Gwaine's eyes dropped to his feet, a pained expression flashing across his face.

"Sire" Gaius started. I shifted again to look at him and the dull pain shifted.

"A day ago, I fear, someone poisoned your dinner and you suffered a terrible illness. The whole kingdom has been on high alert, searching for your attempted assassin". Gaius spoke in a soft tone, respectful, but unwilling to soften the truth.

It unsettled me that another person had wanted to kill me. I had long since learned not to take it personally, but it was not pleasant to know someone hated you enough to try and kill you. I had tried not to make enemies of that caliber, but with my position as king, to be liked by all was not my fate.

I shoved the thoughts to the back of my head and, still confused, asked again,

"Where is Merlin?"

Gaius continued but not before I caught another pained look on Gwaine's face.

"My lord, the assassin had to have close access to the castle, know his way to the cells, know his way around your horses, have access to your food…"

I did not want to hear what he said next…

"Merlin has been arrested".

Adrenaline fueled my movement and for a second, moving did not ache. I knew there was no way Merlin would try and kill me. My father might call it weakness but I trusted my servant and thought of him as a friend. I moved so my feet rested on the floor and reached up to hold the bed post.

"Impossible".

"My lord" Gwaine spoke for the first time. I remembered that Merlin befriended this man and brought him to my attention. Gwaine was loyal to Merlin long before he was loyal to me.

I interrupted him "Merlin last night was serving us dinner and after that he was doing laundry. He left and we were alone. Merlin did not try and kill me. Go ask the cook, he was there".

Gwaine opened his mouth again, but did not say anything; the blind loyalty and the respect was hard for him, but he was getting there.

"Go". I made to stand and that got people to scramble. Gwen left, presumably to talk with the cook and Gaius moved away from me.

"Gwaine" I caught him before he left the room and said "Get Merlin. I want to talk to him".

A brief smile graced his mouth but he smothered it and turned, marching out the door.

I felt dizzy when I stood up, but not enough to fall over. I sat in a chair at the end of the table and Gaius set water in front of me. I thanked him and asked him to go with Gwaine.

I waited and after about ten minutes there was a knock at the door.

" _Merlin. This is one of the two, possibly three moments in my life where I've actually been glad to see you."_

Merlin laughed a little and the nervous look disappeared from his face.

" _That's my thoughts exactly, sire"_. Merlin signs. My father would have called this exchange rude, but I liked that people did not walk on eggshells around me.

" _How are you feeling?"_ he continued.

" _Like death. Well, death warmed up at least"._

" _I can imagine"_ Merlin answered, looking like he wished he couldn't.

" _Well, it seems like we've both been through something of an ordeal"._

 _I kick the chair with my foot and motion for Merlin to sit with me_. As equals.

" _Well, it wasn't so bad, really, once you get used to the eternal night, the rats, the mold pillars and living with a bucket of your own"._

" _Merlin"_ I cut him off; maybe a few eggshells would be appreciated.

" _I'm sorry about what happened to you, truly. As soon as I heard, I told them it couldn't have been you who poisoned me. Had the cook confirm your abili"._

Merlin dropped the smile, seeing the sincerity in my sentiment. " _Thank you"._

" _I also told them you simply weren't bright enough to organize an assassination attempt"._ I couldn't resist the urge to jab Merlin.

" _That's very thoughtful"_. Merlin reassured me, once again being sarcasm.

" _You're welcome"._

" _Arthur, um...there is something that I need to talk to you about"._

I heard Merlin talking to me, but my mind had already switched gears. I stood up.

" _Sorry, Merlin, another time. Thanks to Guinevere, some new evidence has come to light"._

Another time, I thought as I left the room. At least I had another time to argue with Merlin.


End file.
